


All The Things He Had Not Noticed Until Now

by Severusslave



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Bart-centric, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Metahuman and Speedster, Multi, POV, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Uhuh, in bed with Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severusslave/pseuds/Severusslave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bart had thought of sex in the times before he actually had it (Yesterday and all the days before that, by the way.) he hadn't thought about sex being this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things He Had Not Noticed Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the '[Get Bart Laid Challenge](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/78400.html#cutid2)' on LJ.

When Bart had thought of sex in the times before he actually had it (Yesterday and all the days before that, by the way.) he hadn't thought about sex being this.

Yesterday, sex had been overwhelming. It had been theoretical. It had been scenes of phantasies that Bart liked. It had been about girls he'd seen on the beach in California and Florida, about kisses, about nipples. About nipples of girls he had seen and talked to. About the nipples of Carrie-Anne Moss, of Eva Mendez, of Selma Blair. He liked brunettes, so sue him.

Never about Angelina Jolie because she somehow reminded him of that one hologram he had of his mother and that was just wrong. The boys had got that.

Today though. Woah. Today. Now in fact.

Yeah, woah, now.

Right now was- (Bart certainly would have been able to tell you, dear reader, what right now was for him, if he hadn't been spectacularly blown by his buddy Kon.)

Right now- (Yeah.) Right now was great, right now was a full body shiver in his strained muscles that made thighs spasm. Right now was too much, was too little, was just right. It was being touched, being held down onto the covers of his bed, being stroked, being petted, being scratched, being tickled, being bitten, licked, slapped. It was being smelled and tasted. And why the hell would Tim want to know what he smelled like in his armpits? (Oh, didn't I mention this? Our boy was having himself a threesome.) He was a speedster, he ran a lot: he sweated. But, hoo boy, being licked there made him shut up about it way fast. And the tasting, the tasting was very, very- oh my god!

Oh my god.

(I fancy myself knowing that Bart's thoughts whitened out here for several moments as Kon had the brilliant idea to stop slurping along the dick in front of his face for a second and paid some attention to the balls his chin had nudged before. For the record, Bart really liked this.)

Then Bart opened his eyes, when had he closed them? And saw Tim and Kon kissing over him. It looked amazingly animalistic from this angle. It was wet. And Tim had just licked a broad path up from Kon's neck to his mouth over his stubbly goatee and Kon really liked that from the way his dick twitched jerkily against Bart's own. Plus, he must have done something especially hot with his tongue too, because Tim's dick jumped as well and Bart couldn't do anything else but look at it as it was directly above his face, heavy with blood that colored it a deeply red hue of purple and, holy things of Earth, it dripped precome onto Bart's neck.

It would have taken him only a fraction of a second to lift his arm to take it and direct it to his own mouth, and god, he wanted to, but even though right now with Tim kneeling and not sitting on his hunches anymore trapping his hands more effectively that any binding could have done he did not move them. Tim wouldn't have wanted him to. That was important.

So he watched. Watched Kon use his tactile TK to twist Tim's nipples seconds before he too got to feel the sensations. Man, playing with meta-humans was always the best fun! (Alien-quasi-meta-human hybrid, actually, but can you see Bart running around saying 'Playing with aliens is the best fun!'? Wait, oh well…)

The twisting sensation stopped and Bart now got to feel as if a blanket of fingertips caressed his torso at the same time. The. Best. Fun.

Wait. Tim had just said something. (He had not. It was Kon. But he'd whispered. So it was understandable how Bart had heard wrong. Kon had said, "I want to go back sucking him, Tim.", for your information.)

What had Tim said? And hey, why was no one paying any atten- guh.

(So Kon was sucking dick. Very skillfully, by the way. Tim sat back on his hunches again, and this time he did touch his own dick. The two boys in front of him made that necessary: They looked fantastic. Bart with his stretched body, tense with anticipation and his twitchy legs and Kon with his ass high up in the air as he knelt on the bed and with his chin wet of saliva and his hands holding Bart's hips down.)

He could really get used to this. A mouth around my dick is a very good idea. He should do that more often. He should ask the guys later if we can do this again.

And- yes, yes, yes! Yes!

And he just came down Kon's throat. This is big. Way big. Nonetheless would Kon be angry if he did some nap time now? He should ask him.

"Hey, Kon. Would you be angr-" Wow. Wow! He's suckling on Bart's limp dick. 

"Watch him wanting more of your semen, Bart," Tim said, and Bart had to look away from Kon's mouth for a second to glance at Tim and looked directly up to Tim dragging his foreskin back to expose the glans and smoothing it over again. It glistened with sticky fluid. Jesus. Christ.

He had to look back to Kon. Wow. Right, not that this was better or anything. Naked Superboy nuzzling your balls is an image everybody should be able see. It should be a law. Then he stopped. "Hey, Bart? Are you okay there for a minute or two?" Kon asked him. (With a Speedster that was a valid question and not all rhetoric.) And Bart was tempted to say no. Tonight was supposed to be about him, as they told him, and he could be hard again in under a minute if he needed to be. Or wanted to. But he'd heard how distracted Kon had been and following his gaze he really could understand what had distracted him.

Kon crawled on all fours up Bart's body, sat down lightly but, oh, so solidly there, on Bart's groin which pressed his sack together with Bart's spent dick. He flicked Tim's hand away in a casual show of strength, swallowed Tim's dick down his throat and okay, that was sexy.

And it was happened over his face. He could see Kon's stupidly blissed out expression right there! He could see Tim's hands try to get a grip in Kon's short hair in vain, the veins in his forearms were bulging and he'd never thought of veins as sexy before but, god, they were and the way Kon couldn't but drool when he had a dick inside his mouth and was so obviously enjoying it! Holy shit.

His hands were still trapped and Kon sat on him and he couldn't move and he wanted to! Wanted to grab something. Wanted to lick. Wanted to add his own tongue to Tim's dick and wanted to vibrate for him.

And couldn't.

Could do nothing but watch. He didn't know if he love them for the insane pleasure they got him to experience that way of if he should hate them for not. Letting. Him. Move.

(The thing with Speedsters was that for the most time they did not registered their own little movements that made them twitch millimeters to different directions which set them vibrating. So Bart would never know that it was the powerful buzz to Kon-El's testicles that got him off that day when he was busy blowing Tim. Bart was mostly surprised as)

Kon's hips suddenly humped his own and pumped come over their bellies.

(and he concluded that Kon really, really loved sucking dick. He was okay with that.)

Kon had let Tim's dick go as he had felt his own orgasm starting. (Sadly, fortunately, he knew his own body's involuntarily reaction too well.) And Bart was mesmerized by the expression on Kon's face.

He'd never before thought Kon beautiful. But he was. Beautiful. Something inside Bart squeezed tightly and hurt. How could he have been so, no, not blind, but unattentive? Was he really that much of a kid still? Bart knew he was. But right now, for the first time, he was sad about it. Disillusioned.

Kon moved to swallow Tim's dick again. Bart watched them. Looked at them. Saw them what felt like was the first time he did.

Saw that Kon was broad in a way he and Tim would never be, but if his strength would not come from his alien heritage he wouldn't really be stronger than Tim or him. He was untrained. The raw muscle was there, yes, but it wasn't by far as defined as theirs. He was close to being chubby where you would expect a six pack of abdominal muscles to be. He was surprisingly pretty in ways Bart and Tim weren't at all. The cut of his face was elegant, his lips plump, he was voluptuous in paradox ways and Bart had only ever associated that with women.

Tim was refined, a perfectly cut diamond to Kon's rough one. He was edges. Some so sharp you got hurt when you touched them. His every bodypart was hard and unyielding and completely under his command. There were scars all over him. Decorating his skin as if Tim was not yet finished and they were supposed to be there to form him, instead of marring him. The scars were like jewelry, the new skin of them shiny and slick. Bart knew that Tim was proud of each and every one of them, no matter the circumstances or the losses connected to their becoming. The only thing wild and untamed with Tim was, Bart smiled, his hair. The unruly mop on top of his head as well as the ones on his body. Tim would look gloriously masculine when he was fully out of puberty, if the dark hair hugging his pectorals and the trail of fuzz down the middle of his stomach now at age eighteen was any indicator. That and the five o'clock shadow at lunchtime.

He watched with a strange detachment as Kon's efforts got Tim to lose control and made him come. He watched as Kon moved with Tim, knowing his movements and even if they had not asked him to join in on their thing, relationship, this little thing would have told him that this was not the first time Tim and Kon had done that. Had sex.

Tim threatened to fall over sideways. Apparently he liked his nap time after orgasm as well. Somehow Bart found that to be endearing.

Kon handled Tim and himself to lie down next to Bart. Tim seemed to be as out of it as Bart had been after a blowjob by Kon. Only without the instant recovery thing, mind. Bart snuggled himself closer to Kon's unoccupied side after he fished for the covers and the pillow that had landed on the floor next to the bed. He'd had given the pillow to Kon. Kon's chest was their pillow.

He thought he was pretty successful at presenting a calm and sex-stupid façade to the sex-stupid audience, but apparently he hadn't been as Kon looked at him and searched his face for something. Something that he was lacking to show, or something he showed too much, Bart did not know.

He pressed his lips gently to Kon's chest, then laid his head down on the spot. He wasn't ready to talk. Or to formulate even his own thoughts into any statement. They were all over the place.

His world had been rocked.


End file.
